Haunted
by Daunyel Winchester
Summary: Sam finds a magic mirror that can transport him to any time in history, he does so and turns vampire. What will Dean and John do in the end?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**The young woman scratched at the tender flesh of her wrists, tearing away at the agony that wrapped its ugly self around her heart. She bled the tears that burned so harshly within, burying her mortal soul to the darkness that had overcome her. She was gone from this dismal plane, weathered away by the ashes that fell upon her redden hair. She was no longer a part of this world, a distant memory long forgotten.**

**In the hollow walls her cries could be heard. Coldness reeked at every corner, giving a bare glimpse of a soul long perished from this world. Her footsteps could be heard in the echoes of the night as the moon hid beneath the clouds, casting her world into oblivion.**

**In the years that passed her life became a single page in a history book, left to be forgotten in the ruble of a place she once called home.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Desiree placed her notebook done and looked out the dirty bay window to the sea beyond. It had been months since she'd run away from home, giving away all she had to survive in a land unlike her own. Her family had cast her out as if she been nothing to them, a single piece of trash that needed to be tossed. She hid the tears that threatened to fall; she vowed never to cry for those monsters ever again. She was free, separated from the hurt and shame she once felt.**

"**I'll never go back to that life." She said, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down to cover the scars that graced her arms. She'd been a cutter once, still fresh to her mind. She'd given it up, so she thought until the fighting began again. "I'll never bear my children, I'll never be happy." She cried, standing up and walking away from the sea that always calmed her soul.**

**In the darkness of the halls she moved, silently as if not to wake the dead. She was a ghost here like the girl in her story. Forgotten over the years and left to wonder, she would die here like so many others did, to be forgotten and lost in the darkness that wrapped itself around this place.**

**She took to her bed, snuggling under the bare threads, cold and unwanted like she was. She closed her eyes and drifted away to a world that kept her safe. This was her only sanity in this cruel and lonely world.**

**_The wolves howled in the moonlit shadows, casting away the humans that walked about here. The shadows reined this world like an apocalypse yet to happen. The evil coiled itself tightly about the mortal souls trapped within its grasp, tightly weaving away the lives that once stood a chance in this bittersweet democracy._**

**Desiree opened her eyes in horror as the room began to swerve and weave about her. She felt her body coil in pain as she arched herself away from the body she taken years before. Gone was she into the night of the demons, joining a world left to do her bidding. Once more she was the queen of the shadows, a witch of so many guises left to spoil the world of its riches.**

**The mortal souls withered at her touch, like rottage of food left to the elements. She would endow her misery upon those left to the taking, giving force to the darkness in her wake. She wanted blood to fill her veins, to give her life as the demon she became. In that very darkness she fell, breaking away like glass shattering upon a wall.**

**But as the sun rose upon the horizon did she escape to the darkness of her body. A new day was about to begin, and new misery left to be dealt with under the sun's agonizing pressure.**

**In the darkness of the cave stood the very man that had condemned Desiree to this misery. He'd given her a new life, powerful enough to take down a world that had turned its back on her. A vampire she was, a demon she was born into, a witch that would strip away the very lives that had taken her for granted. She would burn this world into the ashes of Hell if she must, to take control of the agony left to weather in her cold and bitter heart.**

"**She must be stopped." He whispered as his pale blue eyes looked about the darkness. When the sun fell beneath the mountains would he come above ground, to seek out a soul that should've never been made. "She is the damnation of my world and she must be dealt with."**

**He wrapped himself with his cloak as his eyes shifted to a hazel hue. Into the sunlight he must venture in order to find the woman that haunted his very soul. A woman that had taken all from him in order to kill those that had deceived her. He was that misery, yet she let him live. What more could he possibly do in order to gain his family he once lost?**

**The ground was soft with dew; trees blossomed with colors of the wind as he stepped onto the mud-logged road. Carriages of all shapes were prancing about, bringing forth people from the city. In this country-side way, all was left to the shadows. A life taken was blamed upon the gypsies of this place, not that of the human hand. Yet he knew the truth, the woman responsible was that of another world, another time in space. A woman from the year 2006, not that of 1890.**

"**She is taking apart a world that isn't her own." He muttered as he side-stepped a carriage leaving the dismal manor. But as he turned the corner, he was stunned to see the manor in such vibrant color! She made it seem like a home, not a dungeon as he thought!**

"**What are you up to Desiree." He said and stepped into the shadows of the trees to spy on the woman he called wife.**

**She stepped into the sunlight and held a hand over her eyes. She felt him come to her, like she had so long ago. Nearly a woman she was, that of twenty-five, yet in some ways, she felt like the girl she use to be. At fifteen, he'd taken her life and made her the being she was. She would twist his bones to her liking; make him pay for her agony in which she dealt.**

"**Come out here my dear Sam, the sun shall burn you raw. We must enter the house before we light up the sky." She sang as he stepped into her view. She smiled, "There is my beloved husband. Come, come, my love. This sun is burning my flesh as we speak." She sang and dashed into the darkness of her home.**

**Sam was baffled by this sudden twist in things. She was cheerful to his ears, yet he knew she blamed him for this life. He entered the manor with ease, closing the heavy wooden door behind him. The sunlit sky would wait for no one, the least of all for him. He felt the flesh of his bones ache as he saw the skin burn. He hissed in pain as he went in search for his lady wife.**

"**Desiree?" he called out, his hazel eyes searching the darken hallways. "Where are you wife?"**

"**I'm behind you love; now I have you for my bidding."**

**He went to turn but felt the blade against his throat. He hissed and tried to push her away but the metal had cut its way through his fragile skin, the blood seeping through his worn clothing.**

"**What was that for Desiree?" he asked at last being able to turn to her.**

"**I want you dead Sam, yet if you die, I'll forever be stuck in this miserable world. You're going to take me back, back to the year 2006."**

**He shook his head and stopped the blood, pulling his cloak tightly about him. "If I take you back, you'll kill many more."**

"**Like I haven't already. I can take out certain people and those shall never be born in the future."**

"**You're mad Desiree."**

**She slapped him across the face. He hissed as he caught her hand before she could land another blow. "Enough woman!"**

"**I want to go home Sam!"**

"**When and if I decide its right, will you go home."**

"**Bastard!" she yelled and threw the knife at Sam. He ducked, its blade nearly missing his cheek. He growled and pulled it from the wood in which it had grasped. He placed it in his pants and grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall. His body pushed her up against the wall so tightly, that she could hardly breathe.**

"**Enough."**

**She shook her head, her long brown trusses weaving about her shoulders. Her green eyes desperately trying to appear innocent yet Sam knew better. She was a seductress, a woman of ecstasy. She would use her body to get her way and for a high price.**

"**You and I have business to discuss. If you do as I say, I'll take you back."**

**She growled but nodded her head. She was use to being in control, not aware of the slave she was in his arms.**

"**Alright Sam. I'll listen."**

**He pushed himself away from her. She was trembling beneath the simple elegant red dress he'd given her the day they arrived here. She'd become his mistress, his wife from then on to the locals, the only way to keep them from condemning her as an adulteress.**

"**I want you to end the killings. I know it's you, so there is no use denying it. Once you stop then we're going home."**

**Tears fell from her eyes, "I didn't mean to kill." She stopped and raised her head, anger filled her eyes, and she was not the woman she was. She was strong, far stronger than he ever would be.**

"**Desiree…" she grabbed him by the throat and raised her mouth, fangs formed on her pretty porcelains and bit deeply into his flesh. She would make him pay with her blood on his hands. She was the queen of the damned, the one that would change the world forever.**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The rains fell like blood stain hands, seeping into the ground to cover up the wounds left behind. In the rains of this terror, lied a single soul, its life cut short to make way for a new beginning. It was here that Sam fell to his final resting place, amongst the brush and weeds of the sea. He would never return to the future with Desiree, as his body washed out to sea by the icy hands of death.**

**Desiree smirked is disdain as flesh fell into the harsh waters. He was the only one that knew how to return, yet somehow deep inside her she knew it too. She would go home and kill those that had left her here to suffer.**

"**They'll pay dearly." She said and walked away slowly from the sea's cliffs. The wind had picked up and she wasn't about to be caught by its grasp any longer.**

**Into the manor she walked, turning those in her pass to dust. She would no longer take the bidding of simple humans; she would make them fear her like she had in the past. Her soul had haunted these grounds before, worthless by those who condemned her to such misery. She sighed; she would soon be home in the year 2006 and not in this wretched place.**

**She entered the darkened room, the door opening with a sigh, the air was so stale here that not even the living dared to enter. She smiled, death had called her so long ago by her hands, not it seemed like a distant memory ready to take flight and disappear into the night.**

**She pulled back the frail and torn curtains of the room, a mouse or rat had to have lived here at one time for such disarray. The sun though, on other hand, had finally fell asleep, falling away behind the distant mountains, giving way to the night life ready to play. Soon she'd be free to roam the earth with her paws, undisguised and unseen to the naked eye.**

**She smiled, her heated impulse to roam the earth itching to be freed. She thrived for blood and it was she that had made the others in the pathetic small town. Their world, though cast into darkness, was about to be brought forth into the light for all to see. The blood thirst would commence and she would forever be damned into the shadows in which she was born into.**

"**I shall kill this world." She whispered as she jumped out the window and landed on padded paws. Now as a predator of the night, did her senses heighten and she became the predator, lest the prey.**

**Sam rose from the sea like lightening in the sky. Anger heated in his eyes as he growled in disdain. His beloved wife had cast him into this world of darkness as she drained the blood of his life. She had created a monster within him, half vampire – half demon, a soul that should've been destroyed long ago.**

**He stepped from the deathly seas to the shores ahead and climbed the hills to the manor in which he would wait for his beloved wife. She would succumb to his grasp as he made her feel the pain she'd caused on him. He'd take her blood in order to survive in this world.**

"**Oh Desiree, what a mistake you've done." He whispered as his eyes peered into the darkness. Shadows weaved about him, taunting him as he crept into the shadows and watched as a vampire wolf took a life of that of a child. He hissed Desiree would kill a child, since she was unable to have one; she took lives of those that barely lived their lives.**

**He jumped from his hiding place and grabbed her by the throat, the animal in her growled and as he faced her, did her eyes widen and she whimpered.**

"**You have been very naughty my dear Desiree. And a child to boot. How shameful of you." He said and threw her into the rocks behind them. She howled in pain as she shifted back to her human form.**

"**How?" she asked as she slowly rose to her feet, clad in nothing but her long hair.**

"**I was a demon when I came here; my abilities threw me into this world. But when you took my blood and left me for dead did your blood mix with mine. Now I'm more powerful than ever and I can do more than I could."**

"**That can't be."**

**He hissed, revealing longish fangs, "Does it look like I lie?"**

**She shook her head; his energy was so strong that she collapsed to her knees. "What are you going to do?"**

"**We're going back to 2006, and then I'm going to dissect you and bleed you dry."**

**She tried to run, but he caught her as if he hardly moved. She turned to face him and realized his hazel eyes had paled much like his skin and he looked more mischievous and dangerous than ever before.**

"**My god." She said as he laughed, "There is no god for us. You made sure of that you wench!"**

**She shook in her skin, he was right; they were damned, much like she'd been when Lucas had killed her years ago. Oh Lucas! She knew he was alive, she felt him with each night yet he wasn't near enough to save her. She closed her eyes; Lucas was in 2006, not here.**

"**Come along Desiree, we have much to do, we leave by morning light."**

"**We can't, we'll burn!"**

**He laughed, "You may burn but my blood has been tainted all my life. I'll be fine."**

"**You'll die. When Dean and Sam realize you're a vampire, they'll kill you."**

**He slapped her hard, "You will be wise not to talk about my family wench."**

**She hissed, "We'll both be dead before we even last a day in 2006!"**

**He threw her into the house and she landed in two broken crates. He smiled, "Leaving were you?" he asked as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet.**

**She gasped for air, yet her heart refused to move.**

"**Well?" he asked.**

**Her bones crushed as the blood in her veins came pouring from her mouth and eyes. She slumped in his grasp and fell into oblivion. As he crouched, he realized that he'd killed her.**

**He pulled the knife from his belt and took her head from her body. He wasn't taking any chances of her returning. But it was now time to leave and travel back to his own time. Dean would be worried and it was high time the world knew of him.**

**He passed through the house to the mirror lying on the wall, its glass swirling like liquid as he stepped through. For a brief moment his skin burned but as he stepped from the mirror on the other side did he realize he was home.**

"**Sam?" Dean was yelling, "Where are you?"**

"**I'm here Dean, I was sleeping." He lied.**

"**Well get up here, dad has a mission for us."**

**Sam sighed, he was home and it was back to work as normal.**


End file.
